l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shosuro
Shosuro foi uma dos Sete Trovões e fundadora da família Shosuro. Bayushi e Shosuro Quando Bayushi encontrou Shosuro pela primeira vez, ele pensou se tratar de um cavalariço, da vez seguinte, uma velha camponesa, mas ele acabou descobrindo a verdade quando, no terceiro dia, ela colocou uma faca em sua garganta em uma casa de geisha. Shosuro seria a primeira seguidora do Clã Escorpião, e também sua amante. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock As Sombras Em uma noite de luar, Shosuro se levantou da cama de Bayushi e viu as sombras se agitando, saltando, dançando, e ela ansiou por tais formas sem limites, o poder de se alterar completamente. Shosuro sentiu o chamado do Vazio, comungando com esse poder e aprendendo suas formas e abismos. Ao longo dos anos, lentamente Shosuro aprendeu essa língua, abandonando seu velho caminho pelo caminho dos Shugenja. Quanto mais ela cedia, mais as sombras desejavam. Dia do Trovão Anos depois, o jigoku, o Reino do Mal, ameaçou engolir o Ningen-dô, o Reino dos Mortais. Os Sete Trovões e Shinsei foram para as profundezas das Terras Sombrias, onde eles encontraram Fu Leng e o derrotaram no que viria a ser conhecido como o Dia do Trovão. O custo foi severo, pois apenas Shosuro sobreviveu à luta. Shiba segurou as hordas de oni e de mortos-vivos enquanto que Isawa selava o inimigo eterno do Império nos Pergaminhos Sombrios. Shosuro conseguiu fugir com os pergaminhos, perseguida por um exército das Terras Sombrias. Mas fatalmente ferida, a mulher conhecida como Shosuro não voltou a ver seu amado Bayushi novamente. Trovão Sobrevivente Nas Terras Sombrias, após a vitória dos Sete Trovões contra Fu Leng, o Kami Shiba se colocou sozinho entre de uma vasta horda de seus sombrios habitantes e os Trovões remanescentes. Sacando Ofushikai, Shiba jurou que aquelas vidas estavam sob sua proteção e abriu caminho por tal hoste até alcançar o Primeiro Oni. Como resultado de sua valentia e sacrifício, Shosuro e o profeta Shinsei sobreviveram. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 177 Mortalmente ferida e perseguida pelo exércit das Terras Sombrias, Shosuro ouviu a sombra que havia dentro dela. Ela sobreviveu para levar os Pergaminhos Sombrios ao Império e para ver seu amado Bayushi novamente, mas ela precisou abandonar seu corpo e sua forma, sendo refeita à semelhança da sombra. Dessa identidade abandonada, emergiu Soshi. Hantei ordenou que os doze manuscritos nunca fossem abertos e os entrou para que o Clã Escorpião os guardasse. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 11 Soshi Soshi era um homem com a sombra marcada em sua pele, sua própria alma havia sido encarnada com um novo propósito. Ao tornar-se um com as sombras, ele podia se dobrar e comprimir, viajar através da escuridão e manipular luz e sombras para criar ilusões. Manipulando o Vazio, ele conseguia transformar a realidade. Família Soshi Soshi vagou pelas terras do Escorpião testando as suas novas habilidades. No terceiro dia, ele viu Bayushi, em luto, andando à distância, escondeu-se atrás de uma muku e conjurou uma chuva ilusória. Quando Bayushi foi se abrigar atrás da árvore, Soshi colocou uma faca em sua garganta. Bayushi ganhou um novo seguidor, e incumbiu Soshi de estudar os segredos da realidade, fundando a Família Soshi. Este shugenja que era Shosuro dedicou-se ao poder das sombras. Categoria:Líderes do Clã Escorpião